1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, in order to make a display panel standing on a plane, a supporting stand is generally mounted on the back of the display panel. With tilting the supporting stand at a certain angle relative to the display panel, the display panel is supported on the plane. However, according to the prior art, the pivot connecting the display panel and the supporting stand is generally extended from the back cover of the display panel or the back cover is designed with an opening to allow the rotation of the supporting stand. Thus, the design above may damage the aesthetics of the display panel so that the purchase intention of a consumer may be affected. Besides, according to the conventional technology, the angle between the display panel and the supporting stand is normally fixed such that the requirement for multiple angles may not be satisfied.